Aseveraciones
by Carupin
Summary: Ella creía que estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga, no obstante él parecía creer que ella sólo no sabía cómo se sentía en realidad y está determinado a abrirle los ojos. Eriol/Tomoyo


**Card Captor Sakura**

 **Eriol / Tomoyo**

 **Esta historia es la primera que escribo para este fandom. Muchos saludos, espero que les guste.**

* * *

—Tú no eres lesbiana.

Dijo él con aquel tono determinante y lacónico que tan cansada estaba de escuchar. Usualmente lo ignoraba, pero en esa oportunidad no fue capaz de hacerlo.

—Apenas me conoces ¿en qué te basas para asegurar algo así? Tú no eres yo… yo sé lo que me gusta – afirmó ella.

Ella sonrió sarcásticamente, después de todo… ¿quién era él para hablar con tanta propiedad sobre como ella se sentía?

—¿Cuántas mujeres te han gustado? – cuestionó él.

—¿Qué importa eso? – respondió ella con la poca paciencia que le restaba.

—Responde – solicitó insistente.

Ella no supo por qué, pero él tenía ese efecto… con esa mirada cargada de sabiduría y misticismo cedió y respondió. Él no la engañaba a ella, ni ella a él. Ella se creía poseedora de un alma de anciana y él… él cargaba con más que con sus propios problemas, cargaba los de su vida anterior también.

—Sólo una. Ya sabes quién es… - respondió finalmente.

Observó a ese hombre que la desafiaba reír con ganas, y aquello la irritó de sobremanera.

—¡No te atrevas a burlarte así de mis sentimientos! – le dijo enojada.

—No son de tus sentimientos de lo que me rio… me rio de ti – aclaró él.

—Eso debería hacerme sentir mucho mejor, ¿no? – contestó irónicamente

—Daidouji… a ti no te gustan las mujeres. Tú te enamoraste de ella, no de su género – reveló él.

—No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando – respondió sintiéndose insultada.

Tomoyo estaba disgustada. Más de la mitad de su vida había estado enamorada de su mejor amiga, ella lo había aceptado y había aprendido a lidiar con ello a corta edad, a que ella era diferente. No lo ocultaba… pero tampoco nunca dijo una sola palabra de ello. Ni nadie a su alrededor nunca lo destacó o lo sacó a relucir.

En la actualidad se encontraba de intercambio en la universidad. Era su último año y necesitaba cambiar de aires. La oportunidad surgió sin que la invocara y ella la tomó. Un día decidió contactar a Eriol Hiragizawa, quien era lo más parecido a alguien conocido que tenía en Inglaterra y él de buen gusto accedió a juntarse con ella, pertenecían a la misma universidad, solo que distinta facultad.

Él había crecido, y era aún más alto. Su semblante seguía tal como lo recordaba, reflexivo y misterioso. Unas cualidades que ella creía compartir con él y por lo que pensó que quizás le haría bien acercarse a una persona conocida. Se habían visto en el transcurso de los años, en las muy fugaces visitas de Eriol a Japón, pero nunca habían estado realmente solos y a veces se arrepentía de haber iniciado ese nexo, pero seguía accediendo a juntarse con él cuando se lo pedía, y desde hacía un mes, en seis oportunidades distintas, él comenzó de pronto a insistir en que ella no era lo que siempre pensó ser, porque un día ella le planteó su inquietud cuando él le preguntó por qué no tenía novio.

—Te enamoraste de Sakura, por ser quien era. Todos se fijaban en ella, tú conoces mejor que nadie lo atrayente que es… No fuiste una excepción al encanto de Kinomoto – aseguró el chico.

—¡Lo sé bien! – respondió perdiendo los estribos.

—Entonces si tan bien lo sabes deberías darte cuenta de que lo que sientes por ella es como el enamoramiento a un ideal. Lo llaman amor platónico; amor a una persona inalcanzable. Como el enamoramiento que se siente después de una sesión de sexo inolvidable. Se pasa si no le prestas atención – confesó él.

La chica se sonrojó furiosamente. Él nunca había hecho un comentario así, se suponía que él no era de esa forma… que él era muy cordial, muy atento de sus palabras y cauto con sus acciones.

—Deja de minimizar mis sentimientos – pidió ella, más triste que enojada.

—Piénsalo así… ¿te imaginas a tocando a Sakura íntimamente? ¿Has pensando en ella y te has masturbado? ¿Ronda por tu cabeza la inquietud de conocer ese lado de ella? ¿Te has visto a ti misma ocupando el lugar de Li? – cuestionó sin dudar en sus palabras y mirándola penetrantemente.

—Por favor no digas esas cosas horribles… Yo nunca imaginé algo así… A Sakura yo… - respondió titubeante Tomoyo y desviando la mirada.

—Si estuvieses enamorada, necesariamente surgirían esa clase de pensamientos y sentimientos hacia la persona que dices querer de esa forma. El amor romántico y el deseo físico van de la mano, Tomoyo – finalizó él con certeza.

A esa altura, Tomoyo derramaba lágrimas silenciosas. Las palabras que el chico le decían empezaban a tener sentido y le costaba admitirlo. Ella sólo se enfrascó en lo que parecía obvio. Había sido fácil seguir y creer en ese sentimiento, porque Sakura era una persona muy fácil de amar.

—Pero yo sé por qué te has convencido de esto durante años… – habló nuevamente Eriol.

Ella casi no lo escuchó, sólo notó que estaba cada vez más cerca y Tomoyo sólo podía pensar en que lo último que necesitaba era que él pensara que necesitaba que la consolaran. Se sentía increíblemente niña e ingenua por lo que acababa de darse cuenta: la verdad de toda su vida era sólo un engaño… de su peor enemigo… ella misma. No estaba segura de querer seguir escuchándolo, pero que ya estaba en eso, cedió. ¿Qué más le podía decir que ella no supiera? Se asustó de sólo pensarlo.

—¿Por qué? Ilumíname – expresó desganada y tratando de evitar a toda costa la cercanía con él. Quería protegerse de sus palabras peligrosamente certeras.

—Te convenciste a ti misma de que amabas a alguien que era imposible de alcanzar… porque no te atreves a experimentar todo lo que un amor de verdad te haría vivir – dictaminó sin un ápice de duda en su voz.

Tomoyo escuchó aquella aseveración y las lágrimas se detuvieron. Él había llegado muy lejos y no tenía por qué seguir escuchándolo. Se secó la humedad que dichas lágrimas le dejaron y se acercó peligrosamente a Eriol, quien estaba a sólo dos pasos de distancia.

—Tú crees que lo sabes todo… pero déjame decirte algo… Nadie quiere sentirse así de expuesto y de analizado. De esa forma alejas a las personas – aseveró ella.

—Sólo se alejan quienes prefieren vivir en una mentira… ¿eres tu una de esas personas? – indagó él.

Ella no contestó y él siguió su discurso.

—Me decepcionaría comprobar que aquello es cierto… - aceptó él.

—¿Crees que me importa decepcionarte? – interrogó ella

—No tengo la menor idea de si te importa… pero… sería una lástima… Tengo un alto concepto de ti. Eres inteligente, observadora y… muy hermosa… - respondió bajando la voz y sin quitar su penetrante mirada de la de ella.

Tomoyo se sonrojó nuevamente. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía esa clase de cosas tan directamente. Se sintió ligeramente incomoda.

—Así que ya sabes… si de pronto quieres experimentar el amor romántico y especialmente los aspectos físicos de este… llámame – sugirió galante.

El chico la dejó sola y tan sumida en sus propios pensamientos que no reaccionó con lo último que él le dijo, pero no era que ella no lo hubiese escuchado, fue que simplemente no lo había procesado.

* * *

Tomoyo Daidouji se encontraba en su habitación, la televisión estaba prendida en el único canal japonés que se veía desde Inglaterra. Necesitaba eso, sentirse en un ambiente familiar y menos ajena en el mundo. No estaba realmente mirando, sólo oía las voces y el idioma materno, y aquello lograba, de un modo pobre, hacerla sentir menos sola, pero en realidad sólo oía ruido, porque lo único japonés que realmente estaba en su mente eran las palabras que Eriol le había dirigido. Ya lo había aceptado en ese instante, pero ahora sopesarlo y darse cuenta de cuan inocente e ingenua había sido todo ese tiempo, era otra cosa… y aquello junto con esas palabras que le dijo el chico, que tan profundamente calaron en su alma y su actitud sabionda terminaron por enfurecerla. Odiaba aceptar que todas y cada una de sus palabras eran ciertas. Decidió que iría a su casa a exigirle respuestas, pero al mirar el reloj, notó lo tarde que en realidad era. No era prudente ir a la casa de nadie a esa hora… se convenció de ello por un rato, pero luego cambió de parecer; él no fue nada prudente al hablarle ¿por qué ella le debía algún grado de consideración?

Llegó a su casa después de un viaje que se hizo más corto de lo que esperó, porque a medida que se acercaba se arrepentía, pero siguió el impulso. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderla el aspecto de esa mansión que seguro había sido edificada hace demasiados años, y golpeó con la aldaba que debía ser tan añosa como la misma casa, y no mucho después apareció Eriol, riendo divertido. Estaba vestido; al parecer la estaba esperando.

—No me lo digas. Sabías que vendría – dijo ella.

—Algo así. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, sólo intuía – aclaró él – pero hay algo que no logro vislumbrar… y tampoco me atrevo a especular… ¿por qué estás acá?

La muchacha abrió la boca para responder pero la cerró al instante. Era cierto… estaba molesta por su falta de tacto, pero estaba especialmente frustrada consigo misma. No supo qué responder. Sabía que no debía estar ahí.

—¿Vienes por el ofrecimiento que te hice? – consultó él nuevamente, con una sonrisa menos burlona que la que solía llevar en sus labios.

Tomoyo comenzó a tratar de hacer memoria y de pronto las palabras que había oído, pero a las que no le había prestado atención realmente, fueron recordadas. Ella se sintió como sus mejillas se acaloraban nuevamente frente a su presencia y comenzó a negar con la cabeza y a caminar hacia atrás.

—No voy a pensar mal de ti – aseguró él – sólo dilo. Sólo pídelo.

—No te hagas ideas equivocadas – solicitó ella.

—Viene una chica a mi casa, sin aviso previo a las dos de la mañana… para mí el mensaje está implícito – aseguró él.

—No eres así de interesante, Hiragizagua – respondió la chica.

—¿Entonces? – insistió.

—Sólo quería decirte que posees una falta de tacto y tino que no creí posible en un ser humano – aclaró Tomoyo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Querías seguir con tu enamoramiento infantil toda la vida? ¿Querías seguir creyendo que eras algo que realmente no eres? El tiempo no perdona, Tomoyo y créeme si te digo que has perdido el tiempo suficiente – contestó él sonriendo, pero la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

—¿Qué te importaba a ti si yo seguía en mi mundo de ensueño? ¿Por qué tuviste que abrirme los ojos? Un mundo sin alguien a quien amar es algo triste – aceptó ella.

—Lo es, ¿verdad? Por eso lo hice – confesó.

—¿Qué? – interrogó ella consternada.

—Lo hice porque ya no podía seguir esperando a que te dieras cuenta por ti misma. Solías decir que era Sakura la despistada, pero lo cierto es que en lo que concierne a ti no eres demasiado brillante tampoco… - sostuvo Eriol mirándola directamente.

—¿Ahora me dices tonta? – consultó más irritada aún.

—No, más bien está relacionado con el desconocimiento. Tú puedes ser muchas cosas…pero ¿tonta? nunca – rectificó Eriol.

—¿Desconocimiento? – destacó Tomoyo desconcertada.

—A ti nunca ningún hombre te ha cortejado… y si lo hizo alguno es posible que ni siquiera lo hayas notado… - dictaminó.

Esa aseveración era molesta porque era demasiado cierta.

—¿Y qué hay con eso? – respondió insolente.

Iba a seguir hablando y reclamándole su intrusión, pero en un movimiento que no vio venir, Eriol se había aproximado lo suficiente para acallarla con su propia boca. Tomoyo no supo qué hacer, le pareció una caricia demasiado repentina e invasiva. Eso era un beso… y se sentía completamente ajena y fuera de lugar. No fue nada natural.

—¿No sentiste como se derretía el cerebro? ¿Tampoco se te debilitaron las rodillas? o esa sensación que describen cursimente como mariposas en el estómago, ¿verdad? Vamos… ¿ni siquiera se te aceleró el corazón?– interrogó él curioso.

—No – expresó sinceramente ella.

—Vaya… debo haber perdido mi toque y nunca pensé que el ego lastimado doliera– admitió fingiendo pesar Eriol.

Eriol se alejó de ella y se despidió con un gesto. Tomoyo lo observó de espalda y antes de que él atravesara y finalmente cerrara finalmente la puerta, ella habló.

—¿Se supone que debería sentir esas cosas? – interrogó curiosa.

—Al menos sentir algo… - respondió desinteresado - Quizás me equivoqué y si eres lesbiana después de todo.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos al oír lo que él decía ahora. ¿Cómo podía ser que él fuera tan ambivalente en sus juicios? y ¿por qué sus palabras le hacían dudar de nuevo? Él estaba jugando con ella.

—¿Disfrutas haciendo eso? – preguntó con un susurro.

—¿Hacer qué? – se hizo el desentendido.

—Haciéndome sentir insegura, desestabilizándome con comentarios que sólo dices al paso... ¿no mides las consecuencias de lo que dices?

—No los digo porque si… te he estado observando, pero sería demasiado soberbio de mi parte decir que nunca me he equivocado.

El silencio los rodeó. Ella no se marchaba y él no daba indicios de alejarse tampoco.

—Lo siento si te he hecho sentir incomoda de alguna manera – se disculpó Eriol haciendo una reverencia.

—Tu no lo sientes ni siquiera un poco – contraatacó ella.

—Culpable – asintió él.

—Sabes que conmigo tu papel de perfecto caballero inglés no funciona ¿verdad? – expresó ella con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé y por eso no podía seguir permitiéndote vivir en una fantasía. Eres demasiado inteligente como para dejarlo pasar.

—Era feliz creyéndolo… de verdad lo era… - aceptó Tomoyo

—¿Realmente lo eras? – preguntó él suspicaz.

El silencio los envolvió nuevamente, pero esa vez fue Tomoyo que se acercó a Hiragizawa, quien se sorprendió con la repentina cercanía de ella. Ella sonrió al notar que él no era infalible: él también se sobresaltaba, ¿había algo que lo tomara por sorpresa? Aparentemente sí. Abruptamente comenzó a pensar que él tal vez era más humano de lo que dejaba ver. Daidouji al ver que él era algo vulnerable en el fondo, se percató además de otra cosa: ella quería sentir también las cosas que él había descrito… y él no era un mal prospecto después de todo. Sin meditarlo más, se acercó y lo sujetó de las solapas firmemente e hizo que bajara a su altura y se apoderó de los labios de él, decididamente, tal como él había hecho antes con los de ella. Imitó con su lengua lo que él había hecho. Se sentía extraña, seguía sin sentir nada, pero eso sólo hasta que su lengua y la de él se encontraron. Una sensación parecida a un cosquilleo se apodero de su cuerpo y sintió algo como un calofrió recorriéndola por completo, hasta en sus manos, y la urgencia de soltar las solapas del hombre se hizo presente y cerró sus manos y las empuñó. Él aire comenzó a escasear y ella se alejó de él por lo que fueron unos breves instantes, porque Eriol volvió a besarla y parecía decidido a delinear su boca con la punta de su lengua. Tomoyo sintió cómo su corazón comenzaba a incrementar su ritmo, y se sintió alborotada por ello. Ella no era inmune a esas sensaciones que él mencionó y se sintió contenta por ello.

Eriol la llevó hacia dentro de la mansión, sin separarse más que unos pocos centímetros, y con una mano cerró fuertemente la gigantesca puerta. Tomoyo se asustó un tanto con lo brusco de su acción, pero él la distrajo rápidamente acercándose a sus labios una vez más y con sus manos que comenzaron a buscar un lugar en donde detenerse. Sintió cómo él intentaba obtener alguna clase de advertencia de parte de ella, que le hiciera saber si estaba bien o mal osar a más, pero ella no quería que le preguntaran nada, quería ser sorprendida, porque si se ponía a pensar era probable que se terminara negando aunque interiormente estuviera rogando por experimentar y decidió aclararlo desde el principio.

—No me preguntes, porque probablemente terminaría mintiendo y negando querer algo que realmente podría estar deseando – susurró despacio, interrumpiendo el beso que él había iniciado y volvió a besarlo tan pronto terminó de hablar.

Tomoyo observó como la comisura de sus labios se alzaban en esa sonrisa tan propia de él, pero en esa ocasión aquello no le molestó. Encontró extremadamente sensual la seguridad de él cuando posó una mano sobre su pecho derecho y con el pulgar y el índice trataba de adivinar dónde se encontraba su pezón, aunque por la mirada juguetona de él, sospechó que lo hacía a propósito. Eriol no tardó en tocar su otro pecho al ver que ella no hacía nada para detenerlo, ocupó la misma técnica que él sabía que estaba funcionando, porque cuando se acercaba a sus pezones y los encontraba, tiraba de ellos con firmeza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo, y ella no podía evitar que esa acción terminara repercutiendo en todo su cuerpo. Estaba tan abstraída en aquellas nuevas sensaciones que no notó cuando él toque en sus pechos ya no era sobre su ropa, sino que este en algún momento había colado sus curiosas manos por debajo de la ropa y el contacto delicado y a la vez determinado que él le proporcionaba era ahora sobre la piel desnuda.

El aire le faltó y se le congelaron los pensamientos ante la certeza de que ella no haría nada para detenerlo… porque aquello le estaba gustando mucho.

—¿Estás bien…? De pronto te paralizaste… – preguntó él fingiendo desconcierto y preocupación.

Ella sonrió al darse cuenta que él no podía esconder esa sonrisa maliciosa tan característica en su rostro, y al escucharlo hablar salió de su estado de obnubilación. Él iba a retirar las manos que masajeaban sus pechos con dedicación, pero ella lo detuvo antes de que lo hiciera y lo invitó a mantener las manos donde las tenía.

Tomoyo sonrió porque vio en sus ojos que él no esperaba que ella hiciera eso. Sorprenderlo era algo bastante interesante, y se regocijó internamente por eso. Era evidente por su reacción, y por su expresión, que no era capaz de ocultar, que no parecía que existieran demasiadas cosas que lo encontraran desprevenido, y se preguntó a si misma si ella podría seguir provocándolo... Quizás ella también pudiera desestabilizar al siempre correcto y sereno Hiragizawa, quien aprovechó ese momento y se sentó en un sillón rojo que a ella le pareció que debía ser algo así como una reliquia centenaria ¿por qué se habría sentado? Ella se mordió el labio ante esa acción. Ese sillón era sólo para una persona, no había más espacio ahí y se sintió incomoda nuevamente, pero eso hasta que el agarró su mano e hizo que se sentara sobre sus piernas, y observó como él rió de nuevo ante eso. Él estaba jugando con ella y ella lo estaba consintiendo. Eriol le quitó la parte superior de su ropa, y el contraste del frio aire de la madrugada y sus cálidas manos hizo que gimiera más fuerte de lo que esperó en un principio y sin proponérselo algo indujo en al hombre que fuera más a prisa. Sentada en sus piernas, apoyando su espalda en el brazo de él y apoyando las piernas en el reposa brazos de aquel sofisticado sitial, Tomoyo comenzó a percatarse de que erotismo estaba sobrecargado en aquella situación. Era la primera vez que lo vivía, no tenía idea de que aquello existiera, pero se dio cuenta de que hasta ese momento, no había experimentado realmente mucho, porque él, en uno de los mismos pezones que con tantas atenciones estimuló con anterioridad, posó su boca, recorriendo con la punta de la lengua la totalidad de la areola y ella cerró fuertemente los ojos para interiorizarse en aquella sublime y húmeda caricia cuando él terminó por atrapar su pezón con su boca. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y decidió que quería más de eso, deseaba seguir descubriendo las sensaciones que en su cuerpo nunca se habían manifestado.

Eriol la miraba extasiado y sin lugar para las dudas, ella pudo notar que a él le gustaba dominar la situación. A ella le encantaba tener el control también, pero estaba totalmente convencida de que ese no era su momento. La boca de él seguía ocupada en sus pezones, y tenía sumo cuidado en no descuidar de atención a ambos. Una mano bajó probando el terreno, aún un tanto inseguro, supuso ella, y para que no pasara el hombre un mal momento, ella misma se desabotonó el pantalón y bajó el zipper. Él comprendió el no muy subliminal mensaje y se aventuró a avanzar más al sur y Tomoyo no lo había notado, pero la facilidad con la que los dedos de él se adentraron la dejaron en evidencia; estaba completamente excitada y húmeda. Se sintió extraña al percatarse de esa respuesta involuntaria de su cuerpo ante las caricias desconocidas, y estaba sumida en cada movimiento que él hacía, que desencadenaba espasmos en todo su cuerpo, y comprobó que esos sólo habían sido toques exploratorios, porque seguía sin concentrar sus caricias en ningún lugar en particular, pero cuándo él insistió en un punto en especifico, se perdió en eso que estaba sintiendo; sus piernas temblaban, sus caderas se movían instintivamente para recibir más de ese toque que la estaba llevando no sabía bien a dónde, pero si tenía la completa certidumbre de que lo descubriría si él seguía presionando y tocando justo ahí. Sentía cómo sus dedos, que ya se desplazaban con facilidad en un principio, lo hacían incluso con menos dificultad que antes, y de pronto, sin ningún aviso previo, se sintió invadida por uno de esos intrusos dedos que tan deliciosamente bien se sentían y no pudo ocultar de su rostro la mueca ante la sorpresiva intrusión.

Él ya no se ocupaba de sus pechos, sino que estaba observándola con detenimiento, estudiándola y a ella no le importó sentirse así de expuesta ante él, si con eso la hacía sentir así bien. La temperatura había subido hacía rato y ya ni era consciente de que esa era justo una de las noches más frías del año. Eriol se percató de que ella ya no estaba tan metida en las sensaciones de las que su cuerpo la hacía víctima, si no que esta prestándole atención a él ahora, y la besó. Jugó con su lengua y se planteó un nuevo objetivo, trataba de envolver la suya con la propia, pero aquello no parecía una tarea demasiado simple. Él era endemoniadamente varonil y sólo hasta entonces lo notó. Volvió a sentir que arremetía con sus ágiles dedos contra aquel punto en específico que la había hecho antes temblar, y esa vez parecía que estaba decidido a terminarlo, porque interrumpió aquel mojado beso y mirándola directo a los ojos, estimuló ese lugar que sobresalía y observando como con aquella íntima caricia ella se sobresaltaba, completamente desprovista de voluntad, sus gemidos no podían ser ahogados y simplemente dejó de tratar de controlarlos y después de la tensión de la que fue testigo involuntario, finalmente ella alcanzó lo que él buscaba que ella sintiera. Aún se sentía sacudida por el cúmulo de sensaciones tan intensas experimentadas. Sentía como su intimidad se contraía ante esa estimulación y más fluidos surgían de pronto, sin que ella lo quisiera, aquello fue tan intenso que lo sintió hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies. Se sintió tensa porque no sabía cómo vivir aquello.

Su respiración estaba volviendo a normalizarse, ya que aquel ritmo constante se había visto alterado ante lo vivido y apenas recuperándose de aquello, sintió como él sacó sus dedos y miró el flujo que se había adherido a ellos, ella podría haber dicho que en su rostro se encontraba complacido. Aquello podría parecer terriblemente tórrido y sucio en otro contexto, pero lo cierto es que eso le pareció aún más excitante; verlo a él sin un ápice de asco ante sus fluidos íntimos y le hizo darse cuenta de que a ella los de él tampoco le molestarían.

Tomoyo ya se había recuperado del orgasmo que él le había provocado y seguía sintiendo sus extremidades inferiores un tanto inestables, pero se convenció que se acostumbraría a ello. Trató de incorporarse, pero al hacerlo pasó a llevar algo con su mano que no había notado antes y él carraspeó, era su miembro en estado de excitación, y se pregunto si había sido causa de la poca luminosidad de la sala que no había notado aquel bulto antes o porque había estado demasiado ocupada en ella misma. Sin mirarlo se aventuró a tocarlo por encima de la ropa, y él, tal como había hecho ella, le facilitó las cosas y se desabrochó el mismo el pantalón. Estaba claro lo que él esperaba de ella y se sintió nerviosa de pronto, pero no lo quiso demostrar y sin titubear más, su mano sujetó su palpitante hombría, y al tacto estaba caliente, duro y suave e inesperadamente algo húmedo en la punta, pensó en retirar la mano, pero el pensamiento se fue tan pronto como llegó, la verdad no sabía cómo acariciarlo y él no parecía tener intenciones de enseñárselo, por lo que tendría que ingeniárselas por las suyas, esperaba que él no fuera demasiado exigente con una aprendiz, y al cabo de un rato estuvo estupefacta por cómo se sentía la intimidad masculina, era extraño pero a la vez cautivante y le agradó más de lo que esperó y se sonrojó ante la necesidad de no sólo de tocarlo, quiso verlo y no se contuvo ante aquella incipiente curiosidad y recientemente descubierta necesidad. Tiró todo lo posible la estorbosa ropa que impedía aquella visión y él le facilitó la tarea levantando la cadera y bajándose todo hasta los tobillos con un movimiento maestro. Él también quería que ella lo viera y le sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo y la primera impresión fue decidora e innegable, porque a sus ojos y a su cuerpo les gustaba lo que tenía en frente, y sintió en el centro de vientre un calor que la embargó, y al mismo tiempo un pensamiento que nunca había tenido se apoderó y se cuestionó cómo se sentiría tenerlo en la boca, esa cilíndrica y caliente forma de pronto le pareció apetecible, y aquello la excitó más. Tuvo el impulso de hacerlo y se bajó de su regazo para agacharse frente a él, pero él no entendió su intención, y por su expresión, ella comprendió que él la había malinterpretado pensando que ella se detendría ahí y él mismo comenzó algo que no pudo haber sido más sexy; agarró fuertemente su miembro y comenzó a masturbarse ante sus ojos, mirando sus pechos desnudos con los ojos perdidos, y si a ella ya le había parecido grande y duro, le pareció que de un instante a otro su masculinidad se había hecho incomprensiblemente más grande, y sintió el anhelo de sentir aquello dentro de ella, aunque tenía presente que aquello no se iba a sentir como uno de sus dedos. Se quitó la ropa, que ya no era presentable desde que había iniciado todo ese alboroto hormonal, y con una seguridad tal se paró delante de él, completamente desnuda. Ella deseó detuviese la labor de su mano, sin embargo no se detenía, él seguía autoestimulándose e incluso con más aprehensión. Sus masculinos gemidos hicieron lo propio en su cuerpo y deseó ser ella la que le proporcionara ese placer que parecía tan apremiante y adictivo y no lo soportó más, Tomoyo detuvo con su propia mano la del hombre y él un tanto descompuesto por la interrupción en un momento que parecía crucial, la miró curioso y un tanto enfadado, parecía que había estado a punto de llegar a algo importante y ella no ocultó una sonrisa ladina en su rostro al haberlo frustrado. Tomoyo se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, abriendo sus piernas y quedaron justo de frente, con sus sexos a escasos centímetros de distancia. Ella comenzó a sentir su respiración entrecortada por la anticipación que vislumbraba de lo que vendría a continuación, su corazón latiendo con fuerza y su zona centro contrayéndose anhelante.

—Si haces esto es obvio que sabes que es lo que vendrá a continuación. Es crueldad jugar con un hombre de esta forma. Si realmente no lo quieres debes irte ahora – advirtió él seriamente.

—No estoy jugando. ¿No es acaso crueldad también para las mujeres? – refutó ella.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? – exigió saber.

—Lo quiero todo – Respondió honesta.

—Te va a doler – aseguró.

—Pero… ¿después me va a gustar? – contraatacó ella coquetamente.

Él no esperó para darle una respuesta y acabó con los centímetros que los separaban. Con sus grandes manos la atrajo de las caderas a la dureza de su intimidad. Se sentía húmedo y cálido y ella cerró los ojos con lo exquisito del roce y se concentró en lo erótico del sonido de él masturbándola con su propio sexo y con ello hizo que entrara en un estado de transe. Él comenzó a buscar un ritmo y no pareciera que se decidiera, y a para ella todo se sentía bien, no obstante él se quedó quieto un momento, como buscando con detenimiento un lugar determinado y supo que él lo encontró, porque sin ningún miramiento, y en sólo un impulso, él se introdujo en ella. La respiración se le cortó ante la brusca intromisión y ella lo resintió. Hubiese agradecido y apreciado un poco más de gentileza y sintió deseos de levantarse e irse, pero hubo un cosquilleo cuando se movió que hizo que cada vez se sintiera más agradada con las embestidas de él y abandonó la idea, ya no se sentía capaz de irse y no pudo evitar mirar hacia el punto donde sus sexos se unían y se quedó observando con la mirada ida como desaparecía una y otra vez él en su propia intimidad. Aquello era tan animal, tan instintivo que comenzó a hacérsele natural sentirlo dentro y empezó a moverse ella con movimientos más definidos, siguiendo el delicioso ritmo que Eriol ya había encontrado que era el adecuado para ambos. Él la miró complacido cuando la colaboración que ella proporcionaba le facilitaba la tarea y la hacía incluso más satisfactoria. Tomoyo notó nuevamente sus piernas temblar y ella supo que si continuaba moviéndose volvería a sentirse como no hacía mucho, y lo anheló ansiosamente. Retiró su vista del lugar y la dirigió a Eriol, se quedó mirándolo y además de esos sonidos guturales que oía, no había nada que pudiera sonsacarle porque su rostro no le daba ninguna pista. Se acercó más a él y se sujetó fuerte de sus hombros, volvió a mirarlo y sintió algo revoloteando en su estomago, algo se revolvió dentro de ella y la hizo pensar si tal vez sólo ella estaba sintiendo todo con tanta intensidad, le dio un poco de susto y no quiso pensar en eso, lo besó para distraer sus pensamientos, que se estaban yendo hacia donde no deberían y repentinamente sintió que sus caderas se movían por ella y se tensó al darse cuenta que no era dueña de sus movimientos y finalmente unos espasmos incontrolables se apoderaron de su cuerpo, y no estuvo segura, no podía recordarlo, pero creyó que sollozó en su oído al alcanzar esa sensación de plenitud y un calor desconocido y que le provocaba cosquillas en el interior de su vientre recorriéndola. Debió admitir que se sintió satisfactoriamente invadida por él. Eriol la abrazó como tratando de contener las convulsiones y lo logró en cierto modo, porque su cuerpo era muy cálido y firme y ella se apoyó con plena confianza sobre él.

Una vez que terminó el acto, Tomoyo se levantó. Sus piernas se sentían débiles, pero necesitaba poner distancia entre ambos. Intentó por todos los medios no sentirse avergonzada al verlo desnudo sin el candor del momento anteriormente vivido, pero le fue imposible. Él se colocó los pantalones y le permitió a ella acomodarse sin quedarse mirando. Abandonó ese salón y la dejó sola y ella se sintió en confianza de dejarse caer pesadamente en el sofá de tres cuerpos que estaba más allá. El tiempo pasó y él no volvía, y ella decidió que era tiempo de irse.

Su temperatura corporal se había normalizado y recién entonces fue capaz de notar el frío que hacía en realidad. Sonrió irónicamente al pensar que no hacía mucho se encontraba desnuda y sudando sin haberse percatado por un solo instante de lo gélida que estaba la noche. Buscó el bolso que había perdido en algún momento y al encontrarlo ya nada más la retenía ahí. Si había notado que hacía frío, afuera este le caló hasta los huesos. Atravesó el marco de la puerta, cerró indignadamente esta y se dirigió a su auto que estaba, para su alegría, no demasiado lejos. Intentó hacer que el motor arrancara y no podía creer su suerte cuando este rebeldemente no respondía al contacto. Golpeó furiosa el manubrio ante la frustración; no se había dado cuenta de cuánto quería huir de ahí hasta que se vio imposibilitada de hacerlo. A esa hora, con ese frío y a esa distancia de la civilización no había nada que pudiera hacer, excepto morir congelada en su auto. Irremediablemente comenzó a reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Ella sabía que no había sido precisamente por amor lo que había pasado, había sido más bien una batalla de egos y de necesidades, pero ¿había sido necesario que se fuera sin decirle una sola palabra? No se había sentido mal consigo misma, ni usada hasta ese instante. ¿Pensaba él acaso que se había enamorado de él y necesitaba dejarle en claro qué era lo que pensaba acerca de lo sucedido? Él era tan misterioso que no podía darse una idea de lo que realmente pensaba.

Tomoyo ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo acá afuera? – habló una voz que bien ella conocía. Una voz que no se sentía con ánimos de oír había interrumpido sus cavilaciones.

—Intento irme, como puedes ver – respondió con frustración.

—¿Alguna razón por la que no puedas llevar a cabo tu objetivo? – preguntó burlonamente él.

Entonces ella lo comprendió. Él estaba ocasionándolo. Él y su estúpida magia.

—¡Eres tú quien no me lo permite! – lo acusó.

—Culpable – admitió sonriendo.

Él extendió su mano invitándola a salir del auto y ella se tomó un tiempo y lo observó. No dejó de sorprenderle que él no pareciera afectado por el frio porque ni siquiera usaba un abrigo y a ella le costaba respirar sin que se le congelaran las vías respiratorias.

—¿Vas a venir conmigo? De verdad me cuesta mantenerme estoico aquí – confidenció él bajando el volumen de su voz.

Ello lo miró sorprendida por la confesión y él seguía sonriendo y decidió aceptar la mano que él le ofreció. Una vez más él le demostraba que no era inmune como aparentaba serlo.

Una vez adentro seguía estando helado, pero ni de lejos como se sentía afuera. Se sintió pequeña y avergonzada al volver estar en ese lugar. La invitó a sentarse y él ocupó el mismo sitial que había sido el principal testigo de lo acontecido. Tomoyo pensó que no podía sentir su cara más acalorada.

—Debiste dejarme ir – murmuró ella.

—¿Por qué? – preguntó Eriol.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – interrogó ella suspicaz.

—¿Te gustó lo que pasó entre nosotros? – consultó divertido.

No sabía qué contestar. Le había gustado, sí. Había comprobado de manera empírica que no era lo que toda la vida pensó ser. Él comprobó su hipótesis, ya no era sólo una teoría.

—Esa cara me indica que sí, que te gustó – se respondió a si mismo aliviado.

Ella lo observó bajar la mirada y lo escuchó soltar un suspiro en el que pareciese que se le había escapado el alma.

—¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó ella curiosa ante su reacción.

—Pensé que me había equivocado contigo y que si eras gay –admitió.

Tomoyo de pronto comprendió a que todo había pasado porque él, tan egocéntrico sólo necesitaba probar que no estaba equivocado. La ira se empezó a apoderar de ella.

—Eres un cretino, Hiragizawa. Jugaste conmigo sólo para probar tu punto sin importarte qué pudiera pensar o sentir. Espero que estés feliz. Conseguiste lo que querías – respondió más calmada de lo que realmente estaba.

—No estoy ni siquiera un poco feliz. Comprobé lo que pensaba, pero no ocurrió lo que quería – admitió él.

—A nadie le importa que querías tú – escupió con odio.

—Especialmente tú, ¿no?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nunca serás capaz de fijarte en mi, ¿Verdad? – expresó él.

Aquello la tomó completamente por sorpresa. ¿Estaba entendiendo bien?

—Me gustas, Tomoyo.

En esa frase no había más que un claro mensaje. A él le gustaba ella.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? – consultó dubitativa… no es que no le creyera… pero…

—Sólo lo sé. Lo siento acá… y acá…- respondió tocando su pecho y más abajo se apuntó a la entrepierna.

Tomoyo se quedó de una sola pieza. No imaginó esa respuesta, pero debió imaginarlo. Él no era nada sutil.

—Aún cuando te confesé que era lesbiana… - indagó ella.

—Tenía mis dudas al respecto y quise arriesgarme… ¿valió la pena que lo hiciera? – preguntó él.

Tomoyo entonces se percató que aunque él era increíblemente directo y parecía como si la estuviese mirando a los ojos, realmente no lo hacía. Él estaba nervioso y se escondía detrás de esa máscara de seguridad. Él era especial y distinto a todos. Nunca nadie le había dicho a ella que le gustara y sintió que se le hinchaba el pecho. Se sintió bien consigo misma porque había llamado la atención de un hombre como él.

—Sabes que esto es muy repentino, ¿cierto? – contestó ella.

—Tomoyo, voy a ser honesto. Me gustas más que otras mujeres… pero no voy a esperarte demasiado – soltó él, esta vez sí mirándola a los ojos.

Ella no supo como tomar eso. Aquella no era una confesión de amor eterno como en las películas o libros que a ella le gustaban. No supo qué pensar al respecto.

—Si quieres irte ahora, puedes hacerlo. No te lo voy a impedir – sentenció Eriol serio.

La mujer se extrañó ante la reacción de él e hizo el amago de irse, no obstante cuando pasó por su lado él le agarró del antebrazo impidiendo que se pudiera mover.

—No soy un príncipe de cuentos, no soy inocente y cada vez que te miro pienso en sexo y en cómo quiero hacerte gozar. No te amo y tú no me amas a mí… pero creo que entre nosotros puede nacer algo realmente interesante– dijo él.

Él la soltó y se levantó, y volvió a dejarla sola en la inmensidad de ese salón y en su cabeza sonaban con eco las últimas palabras que él le dirigió y se marchó. Una vez en su casa decidió tomar un baño e irse a acostar y tan pronto como su cabeza tocó la almohada, al contrario de lo que creyó por la cantidad de cosas que rondaban en su cabeza, cayó dormida poco después.

Desde ese día evitó a Eriol. Sabía que actuaba como una niña, pero no sabía cómo enfrentarlo. Procuraba no pasar por donde se imaginaba que podría estar él y por las noches se tocaba pensando en él. Nunca lo había hecho antes de estar con él, pero el muy infeliz había despertado ese lado sexual que dormía profundamente en ella y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Tomoyo recorría la biblioteca, aunque procuraba no encontrarse con Hiragizawa internamente deseaba hacerlo. Quería verlo y aclarar lo que sentía por él, habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente y él no la había buscado, pero tal como había prometido, él no la esperó: lo vio con una chica a su lado y él parecía estarle susurrando algo al oído y ella reía coquetamente. No supo qué se apoderó de ella pero una ola de calor y de furia se apoderó de ella con la imagen frente a sus ojos. Odió lo que vio. Trató de irse sin que él la notara pero él, siendo quien era, se dio cuenta de su presencia y se le quedó mirando divertido. A ella no le quedó más alternativa que acercarse y la chica que estaba con Eriol la miró contrariada y él finalmente habló.

—¿Nos disculpas? Daidouji y yo tenemos asuntos que tratar. Nos vemos por ahí – se despidió él.

Él tomó sus cosas y guió a Tomoyo hacia unas estanterías alejadas, ella lo siguió aun desconcertada por lo que había sentido.

—Veo que no mentías cuando dijiste que no me esperarías – habló ella.

—¿Te molesta eso? – interrogó.

—¿Te importaría verme con otro hombre después de que estuve contigo? – trató de incomodarlo a él.

—Un poco. Acepto que me molestaría que otros vieran tu expresión cuando te estás acercando al orgasmo, porque sé que nadie más la ha visto – aceptó él riendo.

Eriol se acercó a ella y la besó apremiantemente. A Tomoyo esa sensación en el estomago se le volvió a presentar. Su corazón latía más rápido y sus pensamientos se hicieron más torpes.

—¿Sabes que al finalizar el año debo volver a Japón? – quiso saber Tomoyo.

—Lo sé – admitió él.

El silencio los rodeó. Ninguno sabía bien qué decir.

—Y a ti ¿no te gustó verme con otra?

—No me gustó.

—Entonces ¿por qué me evitabas?

Tomoyo no contestó y lo abrazó. Tenerlo cerca y sentir ese aroma que evocaba en las noches hizo que sintiera sus pezones endurecerse bajo el sostén.

—No hablaste de amor y no te lo exijo… pero ¿puedes serme fiel por el resto del tiempo que me quede en este país?

—Puedo darte más que fidelidad.

—No me atrevería a pedir más.

—Deberías. Lo mereces, no deberías conformarte con menos si es lo que tú quieres.

—Lo que quiero es estar contigo y que te hagas cargo de la lujuria que te encargaste de despertar y eso si lo hiciste sin que nadie te lo pidiera.

Hiragizawa sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto. Salieron de donde estaban y ella apresuró él paso para que nos los vieran salir juntos, sin embargo y él le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos, delante de todos, incluida esa chica que había estado sentada con él antes. Tomoyo Daidouji sabía que no estaba enamorada y que él tampoco lo estaba, pero eso que sentía cuando estaba con él le hacía bien, la hacía sentir viva y era más de lo que esperaba. No creía en los cuentos de hadas ni en las historias de amor que había leído. Ellos no eran Sakura y Shaoran, que se profesaban amor con cada mirada que le dirigían al otro, pero también sabía que no estaba segura de cómo se sentía el amor, lo que sentía por él no era como lo que siempre pensó que sentía por su mejor amiga. Era distinto, porque era real y quería y estaba dispuesta a vivirlo, si se estaba equivocando, eso sólo el tiempo se lo respondería, pero por lo pronto anheló llegar a la intimidad de su casa y volver a sentir su cuerpo temblar de deseo.

* * *

 **No es una historia de amor propiamente tal, pero lo es a su modo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Mi intención nunca fue hacerlo tan largo, pero que va... así salió.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer esto, ojalá me manden algun que otro review :D**


End file.
